jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Solorion Darsai/Archiv3
.:Von Ende September 2013 bis Ende April 2014:. ---- Sticker Hallo Solorion, Mein Beitrag Sticker war kein Versehen, er ist eine Figur aus dem Roman, den ich gerade schreibe. Doch ich wollte keine voreiligen Informationen vorwegnehmen, deshalb musste ich es wieder leeren. Doch danke für dein Kommentar. Robonino :Alles klar, ich war nur etwas verwirrt --'Solorion link=Benutzer Diskussion:Solorion Darsai' 16:38, 21. Sep. 2013 (UTC) ::Kein Problem. Vielleicht siehst du ja in ein paar Jahren Sticker in einem Buch wieder. Robonino Hauptseite Hi Solorion, habe die BV gestern leider nur teilweise verfolgen können und habe dementsprechend nicht viel mitbekommen. Deshalb frage ich lieber mal vorher: Hättest du was dagegen, wenn ich mich auf der BV-Diskussionsseite bei Pflege der Hauptseite 'neben dir eintrage? Besonders um die ständige Aktualisierung des "News aus dem Star Wars-Universum"-Bereiches würde ich mich gerne kümmern, da ich selbst diverse SW-Websites oder Facebookseiten verfolge, und damit sofort davon erfahre, wenn beispielsweise ein neues Buch oder dergleichen erscheint. Natürlich kann diese Vorlage jeder bearbeiten, aber ich wollte nur nochmal fragen, ob es in Ordnung wäre, wenn ich mich in die Liste eintrage. MfG AWingpilot Pilotenkanal 10:14, 22. Sep. 2013 (UTC) :Klar! Gerne, ich freue mich immer auf fleißige Helfer :D LG --'Solorion link=Benutzer Diskussion:Solorion Darsai 10:16, 22. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Meilenstein und Kekse Artikel der Woche Hallo Solorion, nach den Keksen kommt jetzt einmal ein Rüffel. Obwohl wir bereits auf die 40. Kalenderwoche zugehen, steht beim Artikel der Woche immer noch derjenige für die 38. Woche. Du hattest dich für die Reaktivierung dieser Rubrik stark gemacht und die Pflege übernommen, deshalb erinnere ich dich jetzt daran. Denke bitte auch daran, dass diese Rubrik nach dem Beschluss unserer Versammlung unter dem Vorbehalt steht, dass sie regelmäßig gepflegt wird. Solltest du Hilfe bei der technischen Umsetzung benötigen, so zögere nicht, Corran oder mich anzusprechen. Nichts für ungut, aber das musste ich grad mal schreiben. LG, Flusswelt (Diskussion) 22:58, 27. Sep. 2013 (UTC) :Ich dachte der Artikel der Woche wird jeden Montag bzw. Sonntag erneuert, weil dort steht zu Beginn der Woche. Deshalb frage ich mich was ich falsch gemacht hab :O --'Solorion link=Benutzer Diskussion:Solorion Darsai' 08:59, 28. Sep. 2013 (UTC) ::Ja, das ist richtig. Hier war es vielleicht etwas verwirrend, dass der erste Artikel nur über das Wochenende hätte stehen sollen. Dann halten wir es wohl am besten so, dass die Liste jetzt abgearbeitet wird (du kannst sie natürlich jederzeit ändern, wenn dir andere geeignete Artikel auffallen), und der neue AdW jeweils am Montag eingestellt wird. Das Missverständnis verbuchen wir jetzt mal als Anlaufschwierigkeiten :) --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 16:06, 28. Sep. 2013 (UTC) :::Da ich meine Signatur ja auch unter AdW eingetragen habe: Es bleibt also dabei, dass jeden Montag aktualisiert wird, oder? Am 30. käme dann Darth Vaders Rüstung, richtig? Nur, damit ich das jetzt richtig verstehe. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 16:20, 28. Sep. 2013 (UTC) ::::Das ist korrekt so, Corran. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 18:39, 28. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Jetzt wieder Kekse : :D ::Mit Signatur gäbs jetzt noch nen Keks ;) --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 20:53, 28. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Deine Änderungen an den Datacron-Artikeln Moin, warum fügst du bei allen Datacron-Artikel die Vorrepublikanische Ära dazu? Ab Galaktische Geschichte 12: Die Geburt der Republik sind alle Inhalte in die Zeit der Galaktischen Republik einzuordnen. Ich wäre dir also sehr verbunden, wenn du das unterlassen würdest. MfG Hjhunter (Diskussion) 15:01, 20. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :Bevor man ein Datacron öffnet steht immer eine Textzeile, wie bei einem Dialog unter dem Datacron, dass dies ein Datacron ist und aus dem Unendlichen Reich stammt. Da das Unendliche Reich vor der Gründung der Alten Republik vernichtet wurde und das Datacron dies anscheinend überlebt hat, kann man davon ausgehen, dass es aus der Prerepublikanischen Ära stammt. Das Spiel spielt in der Ära der Alten Republik, also hat das Datacron, also der Gegenstand (Inhalt is egal) zwei Ären miterlebt. --'Solorion link=Benutzer Diskussion:Solorion Darsai' 17:45, 20. Okt. 2013 (UTC) ::Ok, überzeugt. Werde es in meine Vorlage einbauen. Hjhunter (Diskussion) 21:49, 20. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Vorlage:Ausgezeichnete Fakten Hallo Solorion, ich habe die oben genannte Vorlage so freigegeben, dass auch du sie aktualisieren kannst, wenn du das möchtest. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 20:10, 22. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :Danke Flusswelt! Ich werde demnächst schauen was ich machen kann. --'Solorion link=Benutzer Diskussion:Solorion Darsai' 20:15, 22. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Hilfe bei Bildern Irgendwie will Hjhunter, dass ich etwas an meine Hochgeladenen Bildern änder. Aber ich hab doch eine Lizens und alles andere angegeben. hast du ne Idee, was falsch sein könnt, und könntest du mit vieleicht helfen. DasDa (Diskussion) 10:40, 23. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :Gerne helfe ich dir. Ich schätze Hunter meint die zwei bilder hier: 20060616yuzzum.jpg und Nembees.jpg. Mit der Vorlage:Hochladen, meint er einfach nur, mehr Infos bei dem reinstellen von Bildern anzugeben. Wenn du oben rechts bei ihregndeinem Artikel (das ist egal) den Button Mitarbeiten drückst, steht dort ja unter anderen Optionen Bild hinzufügen. Dann klickst du dort drauf, und ließt dir ausführlich die Anleitung durch. Dann holst du bei dem Button Durchsuchen... das gewünschte Bild aus deinem Ordner und fügst es unter einem gescheiten Namen, nicht etwa "20060616yuzzum" sondern zB "Yuzzum-Ganzkörper", weil das ist dann leichter in Artikeln einzufügen. Danach kommen wir zur Vorlage:Hochladen, das als Beschreibung angegeben ist. dort gibts du dann die jeweiligen Infos des Artikels an: :Danach die jeweilige Lizens angeben und dann hast du ortnungsgemäß und richtig ein Bild hochgeladen, dass du in Artikeln verwenden kannst. Zu Diskussionsregeln: Wenn du einen neuen Abschnitt anfängst, bitte ich dich eine neue Überschrift anzugeben. Ansonsten kann man deine Beiträge leicht übersehen. Außerdem versuche bitte, deine Diskussionsbeiträge einzurücken. Das bekommst du hin, indem du Doppelpunkte vor deinen ersten Aschnitt setzt. Ich zum Beispiel habe jetzt, auch wenn du das in der Grafik-Ansicht nicht siehst, ein Doppelpunkt vor meinen Abschnitt gehängt, und du müsstest jetzt zwei setzten und wenn ich dann noch einen Abschnitt hinzufüge bräuchte ich 3 usw. Verstanden? :D MfG --'Solorion link=Benutzer Diskussion:Solorion Darsai' 11:39, 23. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :PS.: Ich habe die von Hunter (es war doch Corran, sorry) gelöschten Bilder diemal korrekt wieder hinzugefügt. ::'S war ich, nicht Hunter. Wollt's nur gesagt haben, damit hier kein Irrtum entsteht. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 13:55, 23. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :::Achso, ich bin einfach davon ausgegenagen, dass Hunter es gelöscht hatte, da er DasDa drauf aufmerksam gemacht hatte. Ich hab's einfach nich überprüft ;-) --'Solorion link=Benutzer Diskussion:Solorion Darsai' 13:58, 23. Okt. 2013 (UTC) ::::Ich finde es toll, dass du dich so dafür einsetzt, dass DasDa es hinbekommt. Allerdings muss ich dazu auch sagen, dass, wenn ich mir seine Diskussion durchlese, es bereits mehrfach Versuche gegeben hat, dieses zu erreichen. Ich verstehe einfach nicht, warum man sich nach mehrfacher Aufforderung, seine Arbeitsweise zu überdenken, immmer wieder und immer wieder mit den selben Themen auseinandersetzen muss. Irgendwann kann man mal erwarten, dass jemand sich unsere Korrekturen und Hilfsangebote und Hinweise zu Herzen nimmt und es endlich mal richtig macht. Wie Corran es hier richtig beschrieben hat: Wir sind keine Müllmänner! Hjhunter (Diskussion) 14:34, 23. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :::::Nette Metapher^^ Aber ihr habt Recht. Es kann nicht sein, das hier provokativ falsch gearbeitet wird. Wir erfahrerenen Benutzer müssen uns zwar auf solche Einzelfälle einstellen (und hier spricht wieder die fehlende Kommuikation), aber es ist kann wirklich nicht sein, dass obwohl wir bereits so oft, daurauf Hingewiesen haben, immernoch Fehler gemacht werden. Möglicherweise müssen wir DasDa noch ein wenig Zeit geben. Ich sehe die Sache mit Optimismus ;-) --'Solorion link=Benutzer Diskussion:Solorion Darsai' 17:34, 23. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Happy Halloween Ich geb dir auch mal was Süßes, damit du mir nicht Saures gibst ;) --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 18:01, 31. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :Saure Würmer :D --'Solorion link=Benutzer Diskussion:Solorion Darsai' 18:02, 31. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Zusammenfassung right|260px Hallo Solorion, mir ist aufgefallen, dass du in letzter Zeit mehrere Bearbeitungen gemacht hast, ohne eine Zusammenfassung zu hinterlassen. Ein sinnvoller Kommentar in der Zusammenfassung erleichtert es anderen Autoren zu überprüfen, ob eine Änderung sinnvoll ist oder nicht. Darum möchte ich dich bitten, in Zukunft häufiger von dieser Funktion Gebrauch zu machen. Die Zusammenfassung befindet sich über den Schaltflächen „Vorschau“ und „Seite speichern“. Es sei noch darauf hingewiesen, dass man in den Einstellungen unter Bearbeiten → Bearbeitungspunkt den Punkt „Warnen, sofern beim Speichern die Zusammenfassung fehlt“ aktivieren kann. } Ich danke dir für dein Verständnis. --Skyguy (Commkanal) 14:54, 3. Nov. 2013 (UTC) :Ob du's glaubts, oder nicht, skyguy, ich müsste nach einem Jahr Aktivität wissen, dass man da was reinschreibt, aber ich dachte eine UC-Vorlage sollte für sich sprechen ;) --'Solorion link=Benutzer Diskussion:Solorion Darsai' 14:58, 3. Nov. 2013 (UTC) ::Nein, nein ich glaube dir schon, dass du weißt, dass man Zusammenfassungen schreibt, aber ich gehe gerade die letzten Änderungen durch und mir ist aufgefallen, dass du bei deinen Halloweenkeksen (super Idee!) nirgends eine Zusammenfassung geschrieben hast. Skyguy (Commkanal) 15:03, 3. Nov. 2013 (UTC) :::Das lag wohl daran, dass ich jedem einen Keks gegeben habe und ich mir ehrlichgesagt nicht die Mühe machen wollte rund 30 mal das selbe in die Zusammenfassung zu schreiben. --'Solorion link=Benutzer Diskussion:Solorion Darsai' 15:05, 3. Nov. 2013 (UTC) ::::Macht ja nichts, wollte dich nur daran erinnern. ;) Skyguy (Commkanal) 15:07, 3. Nov. 2013 (UTC) :::::Schon okay :) --'Solorion link=Benutzer Diskussion:Solorion Darsai' 15:09, 3. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Kalter Krieg :Das fällt momentan eh auf Eis, da Hekrons PC „am Arsch“ ist. Ich melde mich demnächst bei dir wenn wir die Arbeit wieder aufnehmen. Wenn du willst, kannst du ja schonmal anfangen! :D MfG --'Solorion link=Benutzer Diskussion:Solorion Darsai' 19:49, 4. Nov. 2013 (UTC) ::Geht klar! Viele Grüße, Der Hexenkönig von Angmar (Rat der Sith) |} Doppelverlinkung Hallo Solorion, bei der Seite Tier (Soldat) wird die Seite noch von Tier umgeleitet. Könntest du das vielleicht auch noch ändern? Dunkler Lord der Sith, Darth Dreist (Geheime Lord Komlink-Frequenz) 14:51, 6. Nov. 2013 (UTC) :Leider bin ich nicht dazu befugt Seiten zu löschen, da solltest du dich an einen Admin wenden. MfG --'Solorion link=Benutzer Diskussion:Solorion Darsai' 16:42, 6. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Vorlagen Einen wunderschönen Abend wünsche ich, werter Kollege. Ich habe mir grade beim Bearbeiten meiner Disku die Zeit genommen, weiter zurückliegende Nachrichten, die andere Leute gepostet haben, anzusehen. Da stich mir eine Nachricht von dir gleich ins Auge, die noch aus dem September stammt: Da schreibst du, dass du mit mir und RC-3004 gerne ein paar neue Vorlagen für militärische Ränge und Titel erstellen willst. Da ich damals zwar darauf geantwortet habe, es inzwischen aber fast zwei Monate zurückliegt, gehe ich mal davon aus, dass du die ganze Geschichte ebenfalls vergessen hast. Jetzt wollte ich fragen, ob die Aufnahme dieses "Projektes", wenn ich das mal so nennen darf, überhaupt noch beabsichtigt wird und wenn ja, wann. Die besagten Vorlagen wurden immer noch nicht erstellt, und ich selber hätte gerne Lust, das Erstellen von neuen Vorlagen zu lernen. Wenn das aber alles schon längst abgehakt ist, ist natürlich auch kein Problem. Schöne Grüße AWingpilot Pilotenkanal 20:16, 7. Nov. 2013 (UTC) :Dies ist an und für sich eine gute Idee, aber wie ich im Chat bereits zu RC sagte, möchte ich darum bitten, neue Infoboxvorlagen (falls es sich bei dem von euch geplanten Projekt überhaupt um solche handelt) erst nach Beendigung des aktuellen Vorschlags zur Aktualisierung der neuen Infoboxfarben und -ordnung zu kreieren. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 20:25, 7. Nov. 2013 (UTC) ::Achja, diesen aktuellen Vorschlag habe ich ja komplett vergessen. Danke für den Hinweis Corran, ich werde das berücksichtigen. MfG AWingpilot Pilotenkanal 20:28, 7. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Werbung? Wie, wo, was? Machst du hier etwa Werbung? --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 23:19, 8. Nov. 2013 (UTC) :Sorry hatte den PC grad ausgemacht. Ich hatte gedacht, das würde passen Datei:;-).gif MfG --'Solorion link=Benutzer Diskussion:Solorion Darsai' 09:49, 9. Nov. 2013 (UTC) ::Joah, passt scho ... --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 23:40, 9. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Titel und Position Ist nicht "Darth" der Titel und "Sith-Lord" die Stellung innerhalb der Gemeinschaft, also die Position? Bin gerade etwas verwirrt, hilf mir mal bitte weiter ... Datei:--).gif --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 23:39, 9. Nov. 2013 (UTC) :Naja soweit ich weiß ist Lord ein Titel. Außerdem heißt es immer, dass der Sith-Lord das Äquivalent zum Jedi-Meister ist, welcher wohl ein Titel ist. Es könnte aber auch ein Rang, innerhalb einer Gemeinschaft sein, das wäre gut möglich. ich suche bereits in Quellen, finde leider nur Sachen wie Lords der Sith usw. Meines Wissens nach ist es aber ein Titel und Darth bloß ein höherer Titel ist. Grüße Solorion link=Benutzer Diskussion:Solorion Darsai 12:09, 15. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Im Übrigen hast du dir einen Keks verdient ... Ich schenk dir nen Defel-Keks ... du siehst keinen? Kein Wunder, die sind unsichtbar, hehe :p --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 23:43, 9. Nov. 2013 (UTC) :LOL :D Solorion link=Benutzer Diskussion:Solorion Darsai 12:10, 15. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Artikel der Woche Moin. Ich habe gerade bemerkt, dass du die AdWs nie archivierst. Denke bitte in Zukunft daran. Corran (Diskussion) 12:21, 17. Nov. 2013 (UTC) :Ich dachte die alten Artikel der Woche währen bereits archiviert. Stimmt, jetzt wo du's sagst, fällt mir auf, dass ja Neue hinzugefügt wurden, da muss ich den Übergang wohl verpennt haben. Tut mir Leid, ich werde das die nächsten Male berücksichtigen. Grüße Solorion link=Benutzer Diskussion:Solorion Darsai 17:42, 17. Nov. 2013 (UTC) And the winner is ... Das war meines Wissens Rekord Datei:;-).gif --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 20:57, 19. Nov. 2013 (UTC) :Danke, danke, ich fühle mich geerht xD --'Solorion link=Benutzer Diskussion:Solorion Darsai' 13:13, 20. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Themen entfernen Hallo, ich wollte mal wissen, wie an eine kategorie wieder entfernen kann. Denn bei dem Artikel zu Gorrt steht bei den kategorien Hänler, obwohl er das nicht ist. :Drücke einfach auf den Bearbeiten-Button, der oben blau angezeigt ist und dann siehst du rechts neben dem Text eine Anzeige. Da stehen Sachen wie Zusammenfassung und Medien und Extras hinzufügen usw. Darunter steht eine Anzeige mit der Überschrigt Kategorien. Dort stehen dann die Kategorien, die der Artikel besitzt. Dann gehst du mit dem Mauszeiger auf die fälschlicher Weise eingetragene Kategorie und drückst dort auf den rechts erscheinenden Mülleimer. Somit hast du die Kategorie entfernt. Ich hoffe ich konnte dir behilflich sein. Solorion link=Benutzer Diskussion:Solorion Darsai 18:25, 21. Nov. 2013 (UTC) :PS.: Signatur beim nächsten Mal nicht vergessen Datei:;-).gif 'Kekse' Weil ich mal heute nett bin *Hust* und du ein Mitglied der Sith, schenke ich dir Vader-Kekse ... und dazu ein Glas Milch *-* Jess (Diskussion) 18:41, 23. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Danke ;D eure Fießlichkeit! Solorion link=Benutzer Diskussion:Solorion Darsai 18:42, 23. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Kein Ding *einen Keks klau* 3:D Jess (Diskussion) 09:31, 24. Nov. 2013 (UTC) UCs Hallo, in den Artikeln Sek'nos Rath und ‎Shae Koda finden sich noch UCs aus dem September. Können die raus, oder hast du dort noch etwas hinzuzufügen? LG, Flusswelt (Diskussion) 13:41, 1. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :Erst Letztens fragte ich Kotuar, mit dem ich eigentlich uasgemacht hatte die beiden Artikel zusammen zu schreiben, über das kleine Projet, erhielt jedoch keine richtige Rückmeldung. Da mir momentan die Zeit alleine daran zu arbeiten fehlt, kannst du glaub ich die UC rausnehmen. Ich werde versuchen mich in Zukunft (kann aber noch ein wenig dauern, da ich, wie bereits gesagt, wenig Zeit habe) um die Artikel zu kümmern. Grüße Solorion link=Benutzer Diskussion:Solorion Darsai 19:17, 1. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Weihnachtskeks Habe den Keks gerade entdeckt und wollte ihn dir schenken ;) Gargondola (Diskussion) 15:43, 1. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :Cool Danke :D Solorion link=Benutzer Diskussion:Solorion Darsai 19:11, 1. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Herzlichen Glückwunsch! Hey, da hast du ja geschickt zugeschlagen Datei:--).gif Dafür (und weil Nikolaus ist) gibt's auch nen Riiiesen-Keks: Weiter so! --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 18:18, 6. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :Danke Opa! Solorion link=Benutzer Diskussion:Solorion Darsai 18:36, 6. Dez. 2013 (UTC) ::Von mir auch herzliche Glückwünsche. Den Stein wollte ich mir eigentlich hohlen. ;) Skyguy (Commkanal) 18:40, 6. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :::Die Womp-Ratte war schneller :DDD Solorion link=Benutzer Diskussion:Solorion Darsai 18:44, 6. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Keks Hey, danke :D Solorion link=Benutzer Diskussion:Solorion Darsai 13:17, 8. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Anfrage Hi Solorion, Ich arbeite gerade an meinem neuen Projekt: die selbst erfundene Söldnergilde. Ich wollte dich fragen, ob du vielleicht als Mitglied eintreten willst. Gruß Robonino (Komlink) 14:09, 9. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :Gerne, Robonino :-) Erinnert mich an RC's Manda-Squad, das ist so ähnlich. Ich freue mich schon auf ein wenig fanfiction ;-) Grüße Solorion link=Benutzer Diskussion:Solorion Darsai 14:14, 9. Dez. 2013 (UTC) ::Freut mich. Is vielleicht ne blöde Frage, aber was ist das Manda-Squad? Gruß Robonino (Komlink) 15:22, 9. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :::Benutzer:RC-3004/Manda Squad ← Das ist das Manda-Squad. Solorion link=Benutzer Diskussion:Solorion Darsai 15:24, 9. Dez. 2013 (UTC) ::::Ups, dann hab ich ja ne Idee unwissentlich kopiert. Ich hoffe, dass ist net schlimm... Robonino (Komlink) 15:26, 9. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :::::Ich wette RC ist damit einverstanden. Vielleicht könnt ihr eure Geschichten ja zusammenführen. Solorion link=Benutzer Diskussion:Solorion Darsai 15:31, 9. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :::::::Das ist auch ne gute Idee. Vielleicht könnten sie ja mal in einer Geschichte zusammenarbeiten ;). Kannst dich ja mal auf meiner Seite umsehen und deinen Namen bzw. Wunschnamen bei den Mitgliedern eintragen. Ich wende mich mal an RC. Danke für den Tipp und deine Mitgliedschaft. Gruß Robonino (Komlink) 15:37, 9. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Tiny Death Star Hi Solorion, ich meine gesehen zu haben, dass du einen Artikel aus dem Spiel erstellt hast. Nun ich komme nicht mehr wirklich mit der Auflistung des Albums weiter da nichts neues erscheint und ich das Spiel nicht mehr länger als eine viertel Stunde am Stück spiele. Falls du das Spiel noch spielst oder Etwas in dem Artikel ergänzen kannst würde ich mich auf deine Hilfe freuen. Vielen Dank, Grüße, Dunkler Darth der Sith, Lord Dreist (Dunkle Frequenz) 16:54, 12. Dez. 2013 (UTC) : Hallo Lord Dreist, ich wollte dir nur sagen, wundere dich nicht, wenn er nicht antwortet. Auf seiner Profilseite steht, dass er nicht mehr aktiv ist. Deshalb antworte ich jetzt mal an seiner Stelle. Robonino (Komlink) 17:03, 12. Dez. 2013 (UTC) ::Vielen Dank, das hab ich wohl nicht mitbekommen. Falls das jemand anderes mit dem Spiel liest und es auch spielt, ich bitte um Hilfe! Grüße, Dunkler Darth der Sith, Lord Dreist (Dunkle Frequenz) 17:21, 12. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Fröhliche Weihnachten! Frohe Weihnachten und nen guten Rutsch! (ja, gesondert :D) Hallo Solorion! :3 Ich wünsche dir einen guten Rutsch und ein tolles Weihnachtsfest. Hoffentlich verbringst du ein paar schöne Tage mit deiner Familie :3. Außerdem wünsche ich dir ein paar tolle Geschenke und ein glückliches + gesundes Jahr 2014. :3 hoffentlich rutscht du nicht aus beim Rutsch ins neue Jahr. :P Deine [[User:Mikasa Jäger|'Vady']][[User talk:Mikasa Jäger|'Wo brennts?]] 09:43, 24. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Frohes Fest Mein lieber Jedi-Ritter, ich wünsche Dir ein schönes und gesegnetes Weihnachtsfest! Mit vielen Geschenken und Geld und Omas und Opas die Dich umarmen bis du erstickst ^^. MfG: -'''Dunkler Lord Darth Hekron30px' 13:20, 24. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Frohe Weihnachten Auch von mir ein frohes und gesegnetes Weihnachtsfest im Kreise deiner Lieben. Herzlichst, Flusswelt (Diskussion) 18:41, 24. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Wieder da! Dankeschön, bin zwar ein wenig eingerostet aber ich bin wieder da :D Solorion link=Benutzer Diskussion:Solorion Darsai 15:08, 1. Apr. 2014 (UTC) :Kein Problem ;). Aber schön das du wieder da bist. Verstärkung wird immer gebraucht. 50px|link=Benutzer:Jw-skyguy (Commkanal) 15:09, 1. Apr. 2014 (UTC) ::Willkommen zurück! Lord Dreist (Diskussion) 17:04, 1. Apr. 2014 (UTC) :::Toll, dass du wieder in unsere Reihen trittst! Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 18:02, 1. Apr. 2014 (UTC) ::::*herbeihink* Hach, mein Enkel :) Willkommen zurück, mein Junge! --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 19:59, 4. Apr. 2014 (UTC) ::::*Ah, dange Obba! :D Solorion link=Benutzer Diskussion:Solorion Darsai 20:03, 4. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Vermächtnis Ich finde, dass das Vermächtnis als eigener Abschnitt dastehen sollte. Corran zum Beispiel macht das auch, außerdem ist bei Adas das Vermächtnis von 27000 VSY bis 130 NSY. Das ist bei den großen Artikeln nicht so, außerdem sind die großen Artikel nicht sehr gut. Ich würde lieber selber einen Artikel schreiben und nicht von anderen Ideen abschauen. Bei Adas ist das Vermächtnis außerdem einer der wichtigsten Sachen, weshalb ich es in einen Extraabschnitt packen würde. Wir können darüber aber noch reden. Lord Dreist (Diskussion) 14:25, 5. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Adas Hi, könntest du noch die Seitenzahl von Das Geheimnis der Jedi-Ritter bei Adas eintragen? Dann hätten wir schon von fast allem Seitenzahlen. Vielen Dank, Lord Dreist (Diskussion) 19:51, 7. Apr. 2014 (UTC) :Das wollte ich bereits machen, das Problem ist nur, dass diese Comics keine Seitenangaben haben. Ich könnte die Seiten zählen, das würde dem Leser jedoch wenig bringen.. LG Solorion link=Benutzer Diskussion:Solorion Darsai 12:43, 8. Apr. 2014 (UTC) ::Okay, dann lass es. Trotzdem Danke, Lord Dreist (Diskussion) 14:39, 8. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Konzepte Verdammt! Ich war ja schon angetan, als ich Konzept eins und zwei gesehen habe, aber das Bild Nummer drei ist meiner Meinung nach perfekt! Gefällt mir jedenfalls mehr als gut. Also vielen Dank für diese wunderbaren Ideen. Datei:--).gif MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 12:15, 10. Apr. 2014 (UTC) :Habe auch einen Abschnitt auf der Diskussionsseite hinterlassen. Danke für deine Sympatie bei den Bildern :D Solorion link=Benutzer Diskussion:Solorion Darsai 12:25, 10. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Kekse Guten Appetit! Lord Dreist (Diskussion) 09:52, 19. Apr. 2014 (UTC) :Laut zähler oben hab ich aber est 3.900 Edits o.O --'Solorion link=Benutzer Diskussion:Solorion Darsai' 11:15, 19. Apr. 2014 (UTC) ::Von mir bekommst du auch gleich mal Kekse, weil mir dein neues Benutzerbild so gefällt. Liebe Grüße RC-3004 (Comm-Kanal) 07:26, 23. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Herzlichen Glückwunsch und lass es dir schmäcken :D! Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 08:01, 23. Apr. 2014 (UTC) :Danke, ich habe aber immernoch keine 4000 Edits! :D --'Solorion link=Benutzer Diskussion:Solorion Darsai' 12:16, 23. Apr. 2014 (UTC) ::Doch, hast du: siehe Bearbeitungsstatistik :). Akt'tar (Komlink) 13:02, 23. Apr. 2014 (UTC) :::Solo, das ist typisch an MonoBook: diese Editzähler, die jeder von uns aufs Profil einbringt, aktualisieren sich nicht regelmäßig, bzw. meistens nur wenn man das Profil bearbeitet hat... Akt'tars Statistik ist immerhin täglich up to date ^^ Ben Braden (Diskussion) 13:05, 23. Apr. 2014 (UTC)